Line it Up
by Crafty Lefty
Summary: Click clack. Inhale.


Click clack. Clackity clack. Click click clack.

I sighed.

The dull, thumping from outside was getting annoying.

So was the bitch at the sink next to me.

I don't care about your man problems.

Fuckin' shut up already.

Some heels clicked on the tiles behind me.

"So…everything alright? You've been in here all night."

The bitch next to me didn't say anything.

"Come on babe, I know that look. Tell me what's up."

The bitch finally said something. "I'm alright…just had a lot to drink. Makes me pee, ya know?"

Miss Heels laughed. God, she's just as annoying.

"You sure? I want you to have fun tonight."

"Me too. Let's get out there. I need to find someone to take home tonight."

Heels laughed again. "I thought you said everything was alright."

"They are. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun, right?"

That was a load of shit. I want to tell Heels what I can hear.

No I don't. I'm not getting involved in this.

They left, leaving me alone. Sort of.

This other fuckin' girl in the stall behind me wouldn't stop either. But she's drunk as shit, so she just keeps babbling on to herself about nothing. God, this is such a curse.

I start rolling the last dollar bill I have. Guess I'm using my card the rest of the night.

I looked up in the mirror at myself. I'm glad I left my forehead gem at home tonight. I'd probably lose it out here. Don't forget to wash your face, K. They can always tell.

If only this girl behind me would just pass out or something. I can't block it out, and it's harping on my nerves like none other.

Click clack. Gotta make sure they're straight. Don't want to lose any.

I took a deep breath, leaned down, and lined up the bill. And then I felt it.

That sweet, sweet, metallic burn I'm addicted to. That rush to the head. I can almost feel my blood rushing around.

I shot up and exhaled, audibly.

Holy shit.

The door to my side opened. I heard some more heels.

She stepped up to the sink next to me and washed her hands. Bitch, you didn't even go to the bathroom. I could tell what was coming next, even if I wasn't able to already hear her say it.

"Hey…I like your dress."

I turned, being really careful not to smile. "Thanks."

"So uh…" Here it comes. "Mind if I have some of that?"

I closed my eyes and didn't say anything.

"I only need like half a line. I already burned through mine."

I stared at myself in the mirror. Was this bitch for real?

"No…sorry. I need this."

She laughed a bit. "Come on…you really need all of that?"

She had no fucking idea.

"Yeah…I really do."

She moved in a bit. Bitch, step away.

"Come on, I'm not a cop. I'm not gonna bust you or anything. We're the only ones in here."

I sighed and turned to her. "It's mine, ok? Just stop it."

She scoffed and made for the door. "Fine, you fuckin' cunt. Be like that."

She really has no idea how little of a shit I give.

The babbling bitch behind me got a little duller, but I can still hear her. I need more.

I leaned down and lined it up again.

God, it never gets old. It really doesn't.

I can't hear her anymore. I tuned in a bit and she came back. That's good when I actually have to try to hear someone. One more should do it.

Click clack. I made sure to get everything before I went for it.

Burn, rush, exhale.

My eyes were closed for a while before I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was totally blank, but I felt awesome. I had the biggest damn smile on the inside.

The door opened again, and I swore to myself if it was that bitch again I was going to freak. It was some other random girl.

"Hey…I think your boyfriend is looking for you. Said you've been in here a while. Everything ok?"

I whipped my head to the side. "Yeah…yeah…I'm cool. Tell him I'll be out in a sec…thanks."

She nodded and left.

Fuck off, Fox. If he wasn't so straight-laced, he'd get it.

I put the bill back in my clutch and threw the razor blade in the trash. I think I'm good for the night.

I made for the door, but stopped for a second to see if I could tune into the girl in the stall. I couldn't.

Numb…finally.


End file.
